Hulk
1= |-| 2= The Hulk (Bruce Banner) is a protagonist in Marvel Comics. Wikia Match-Ups * Information Background * Real name: Robert Bruce Banner * Height: 5'10" (as Bruce Banner); 7'-8' (Hulk) * Weight: 128 lbs (as Banner); 1,040 - 1,400 lbs (Hulk) * Ph.D. in Nuclear Physics * Always wears pants that survive transformation * Occupation: Nuclear physicist, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.; formerly church janitor, warrior, ruler of Sakaar, rebel leader, gladiator/slave, adventurer, mechanic, leader of the Pantheon, enforcer, research scientist, stable hand, banker, ship's crewman, farmhand, steelworker, assistant at special needs children's school, waiter, dishwasher, carnival worker, ore miner, construction worker, janitor, coal miner, superhero * Affiliations: None; formerly Avengers, Axis Avengers (as Kluh), the Hand (unwillingly resurrected), Defenders, New Fantastic Four, Horsemen of Apocalypse, Hulkbusters of Counter-Earth, Illuminati (not the one you're thinking of), Incredible Hulks, Knights of the Atomic Round Table, Mighty Avengers, New Hulkbusters, Pantheon, Secret Defenders, S.H.I.E.L.D. (T.I.M.E.), Titans Three, Warbound, Worthy (as Nul) * Other Aliases: Captain Universe, the Professor, War, Joe Fixit, Nul: Breaker of Worlds, Annihilator, Mechano, Kluh, Doc Green Powers and Abilities * Transformation ** Unlimited Strength *** Superhuman Leaping *** Superhuman Strength Utilizations ** Limitless Stamina ** Dynamic Durability ** Regenerative Healing Factor *** Diseases Immunity *** Decelerated Aging *** Functional Immortality ** Superhuman Speed ** Reactive Adaption *** Underwater Breathing ** Telepathic Immunity ** Extrasensory Perception *** Astral Projection Perception *** Homing Ability ** Gamma Radiation/Energy Manipulation and Emission ** Master Combatant ** Minor Fluent Communication ** Thunder Clap Worldbreaker Hulk * Hulk's fullest potential, with no Bruce Banner to hold him back * Shook all of America with a roar * Destroys planets with punches or stomps * Emits massive levels of energy ** Gamma radiation is off the charts * Grew back his head ** Death blow for most other healers * Overcame need for oxygen Feats & Stats * Lifted an entire castle, then destroyed it (Strength Feat) * As Worldbreaker Hulk, destroyed the East side of Las Vegas just by being angry (Strength Feat) * Picked up train tracks with a train on them, twice (Strength Feat) * Lifted a 150 billion ton mountain range (Strength Feat) * Along with Red She-Hulk, destroyed an entire planet (Strength Feat) * Pulled together the tectonic plates of Sakaar (Strength Feat) * Destroyed Onslaught's physical armor with a single punch (Strength Feat) * Nearly sank the East Coast of North America with a single step (Strength Feat) * Wolverine explains that Hulk is basically a walking earthquake (Strength Feat) * Was able to hold together a planet that was cracked in half as Worldbreaker Hulk (Strength Feat) * Breaks out of Plasti-thene, something even Mjolnir can't smash (Strength Feat) * Tore off Ultron's arm (Strength Feat) * Easily tears and breaks through a nuke-proof door (Strength Feat) * Cracked a statue of pure adamantium (Strength Feat) * Can snap a train track like a towel (Strength Feat) * Can easily toss a 20-ton Fin Fang Foom to the moon (Strength Feat) * Can punch hard enough that the heat lights up the cosmos (Strength Feat) * Can hammer a continent into the ground (Strength Feat) * Pulled two continental plates together (Strength Feat) * Punches through a time barrier during a battle against Zarrko (Strength Feat) * Managed to hold up the weight of a star on his and knees and eventually got back to his knees (Strength Feat) * Can clap like a nuke (Strength Feat) * Managed to draw blood from Hyperion, who survived universal collision (Strength Feat) * Gave Thor a bloody nose with a fist (Strength Feat) * Claps hard enough to take down Dormammu (Strength Feat) * Has broken a Jupiter-sized planet with his punches as Worldbreaker Hulk (Strength Feat) * Nearly shook a North America apart with only a few steps as Worldbreaker (Strength Feat) * Is capable of breaking asteroids twice the size of Earth with his claps (Strength Feat) * Can jump into orbit (Strength Feat) * Held up the entire island of North America and still had enough energy to beat the stuffing out of Attuma (Strength Feat) * Casually overpowers Hyperion with one arm (Strength Feat) * Not even the Leader can measure the Hulk's strength (Strength Feat) * Created earthquakes with his footsteps (Strength Feat) * Strong enough to stop an earthquake (Strength Feat) * His claps are often compared to a hurricane and a sonic boom II (Strength Feat) * Capable of pushing apart of two spheres made out of matter and anti-matter * Ripped apart an enormous device designed to fight against the Celestials * Forced Juggernaut to his knees with just two blows * Lifted the entire pillar of the Sacred Flame * Threw someone to outer space * Hulk has been encased in pure diamond and completely shattered it simply by posing menacingly * Literally punched through a time storm * Can go to speeds up to 400 miles per hour * Hit a demon-possessed Quicksilver * Was able to tag the Silver Surfer while in a fight * Was able to catch up with Spider-Man * Punched out a beam from a tank * Grabbed a missile out of the air * Blitzed Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man. * Can swat an artillery shell out of the air * Was shot point blank in the face and caught the bullet with his teeth * Easily blitzed a supersonic gunman * Evaded a point-blank ambush from Wolverine * Dodged Doctor Doom's beam * Tanked hits from Thor, Wolverine, and the Hulkbuster armor * Kept on fighting Vector even after being turned into a walking skeleton * Tanked hits from Hyperion and Galactus' lasers * Adamantium crushing teeth done nothing to Hulk * Hawkeye's arrow can't pierce his eyes * Can swim for days on end * Fights in hell for days on end * Withstood a Gamma bomb blast * Survived an atmospheric re-entry back to Earth * Withstand being near the Human Torch going supernova * Can take Hyperion's laser vision * Can easily walk through lava without any problem * Can take lightning to the head by Thor * Tanked gravity two billion times stronger than the gravity of Earth * Took hits from the Juggernaut * Is tough for Wolverine to cut as Green Scar, who was able to stab Thanos while wearing the Infinity Gauntlet * Regenerated half his body in 18 minutes * Withstood Fin Fang Foom's fire breath * Survived a nuke specifically designed to kill him * Tanked a blast from the World Killing Galactus * Shrugged off hits from the Celestial Order as Savage Hulk * Has used Juggernaut's own momentum against him * As Green Scar, fought Sentry to a standstill * Has bested the Hulkbuster, which was specifically built to subdue him, more times than not * Nearly soloed the Avengers as Green Scar, albeit one by one * Defeated the immortal Hercules Skills & Experience * Resistances & Immunities * Can endure a raodiactive aura that has the heat of a miniature sun (Resistance) * Can shrug off Ghost Rider's hellfire (Resistance) * Has resistance to shrink-rays (Resistance) * Survived 50,000 volts of electricity (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses * Vulnerable to gamma radiation draining * Doesn't start transformation at peak strength and durability * Vibranium and adamantium can pierce skin in early stage * Childlike mind as Hulk * Has been reverted back by puppies and one of Spider-Man’s jokes (not kidding) * Rage Dependence * Teamwork ** Rage Cap * Struggles against faster and more skilled opponents * Despite his defensive and healing feats; Hulk is still defeatable (even when he's at his angriest) as his durability and healing factor has limits; sometimes his healing factor 'burns out' entirely if he takes too much damage * Regeneration feats are inconsistent * Has been accused of being impotent * Can still feel exhaustion * Cosmic or god-like beings are capable of overpowering him ** Lost to Thanos, Zeus and Galactus ** Has yet to defeat Thor in a fair canonical fight * Has on multiple occasions admitted to being afraid of Mjolnir * His defeat at the hands of Thanos terrified him so much that he completely refused to transform, even when Bruce Banner desperately needed him * Got kicked in the nuts by Captain America Gallery Hulk.png Marvel Comics - The Hulk as protrayed by Lou Ferrigno.png|The Hulk as protrayed by Lou Ferrigno Marvel Comics - The Hulk as animated by Boris.png|The Hulk as animated by Boris Marvel Comics - The Hulk and Bruce Banner.png|The Hulk and Bruce Banner Marvel Comics - The Hulk as seen in Marvel VS Capcom 2.png|The Hulk as seen in Marvel VS Capcom 2 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortal Characters Category:Monsters Category:Regeneration Category:Disney Combatants Category:Combatants with Supermortal Attributes Category:No Limits Fallacy Category:Supermortals Category:1960s Category:Angry Combatants